Diseases such as diabetes mellitus (DM), occur at the cellular level and are inflicted by insufficient energy required to continuously maintain the structure and function of cells, particularly in the pancreas. All cells with depleting energy supplies are less capable of their genetically programmed performances, and in this case defective insulin capabilities. Further compounding this cellular malfunction we know the receptor sites, i.e., glucose transporters (Glut4) are down regulated. Now, the increasing glucose enables toxic oxidation and inflammatory compounds to further impair cellular function at the cytosolic and nuclear levels; this creates a need for repair or replacement of these cells. Energy required via the CAC cycle is critically required at this point lest we have further reduction of the VAMP and diminishing mitochondrial numbers. In man, a cell functions alone or in composite utilizing all its energy for these genomic processes. If the cell requires repair, the primary function of the cell is diminished with repair requiring a portion of the cell's total energy. If the repair is significant, all cross talk and synchronization of cell networking is diminished and cell function may stop until repair is effected unless gene silencing or apoptosis intervenes.
From this point forward the use of methyl pyruvate (MP), ethyl pyruvate (EP) and their manifold alkyl analogues (bimethylated and ethylated composites and methyl-ethyl composites of pyruvate) solely or in any and all combinations will be represented by MP as their template for the energy and anti-inflammation needed to resolve the above scenario. Additionally, HbA1c is a protein of hemoglobin in the RBC that irreversibly attaches to plasma glucose for the three-month life span of the RBC. The percent of HbA1c correlates with blood glucose levels that measure: normals from four (4%) percent to six (6%) percent and diabetics at ≧six (6%) percent.
Methyl pyruvate performs as a lipophilic antisense-like bullet that penetrates cell membranes, mitochondrial membranes and nuclear membranes with its active and passive delivery of energy via protons, adenosine triphosphate manufacture (ATP) and methylation. This energy delivering metabolic bullet upregulates all cytosolic and nuclear capabilities. It can even negate messenger RNA (mRNA) expression. Now, because of instant protons and pyruvate delivered, there is immediately empowered glycolysis and/or CAC production of ATP and the cell functions with more efficient performance. Through this newly available energy, gene silencing can be reversed, repairs completed, apoptosis performed, and the cell is upgraded and/or divides (cell partitioning) into a new and improved cell having shed its prior oxidative cellular/genetic debris. In DM this means improved Glut4 networking, improved insulin sensitivity, increased intra and intercellular networking and increased superoxide dismutase (SOD) production. Further, due to MP, many nutrients and complicit molecules including peroxisome proliferator-activator receptor (Ppars) will now function more effectively and efficiently, i.e. as infused and increased cellular energy can now effect niacinamide (B3) and nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide (NAD) at an intracellular level that enables and protects beta cell function. In addition, energy reduces the level of HbA1c, increases cell life span and prepares FOXO3a to stop proteolysis initiation, and/or initiate apoptosis when and where appropriate in the cell cycle. Methylation ability afforded by MP assists in cellular methylation but can also afford to enhance gene expression as it retracts the histone sheath of the chromatin allowing increased genetic expression. With all vitamins, all amino acids, all nutrients, hydronium ion and water transport, all cation and anion channel functions, lipid metabolism, protein metabolism, glucose metabolism, organ functioning, genomic protection replication and functioning, MP enables all of these individual physiologic roles and applications. (Ethyl and Methyl pyruvates have been tested in human volunteers and have been shown to be safe in clinically prescribed doses.)